M2M is an abbreviation of machine-to-machine (Machine to Machine) communication. Broadly speaking, M2M communication includes machine-to-machine communication, machine-to-mobile phone communication such as remote surveillance on a user equipment, and mobile phone-to-machine communication such as remote control exercised by a user equipment. However, the essence of M2M is machine-to-machine communication.
In contrast to Human-to-Human (Human to Human, H2H) terminals, an M2M terminal has its own features such as low data usage Low Data Usage. Such M2M terminals may exist in large numbers, but seldom interact with the network side or interact with each other, and the interaction involves little data usage. H2H terminals may also take on the feature of low data usage.
Therefore, if the interaction with terminals of low data usage works according to the prior art, a network side needs to allocate plenty of bearer resources to the terminals of low data usage, which drastically affects normal services of other types of terminals.